Para Nosotros No Hay Un Mañana
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Al parecer él comprende tus palabras, llora frente a ti desoladoramente, cierras los ojos, mientras tus respiraciones se reducen, respirar duele. "Te amo" es la última frase que inunda tus oídos. No hay mejor despedida que esa y lo sabes. SEDDIE. Two Shot/Post-iGoodbye
1. Para nosotros no hay un mañana

**Hola queridos fans de iCarly, soy de Caracas, Venezuela y quien es de aquí quizás lo comprenda, el clima está horrible, frío y gris, y hoy me siento así. Les dejo este Two-Shot. Uno desde el punto de vista de Sam y el otro desde el punto de vista de Freddie es MUY triste. Pero es de algún modo Seddie. Si me odian lo entiendo. En fin...**

******iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_"Te amaré mucho más en el cielo, porque allá solo existe amor". _**

**_Stairway to heaven_**

* * *

Cruzas la avenida y te detienes bruscamente, esperas que la luz del semáforo cambie a verde, tu mente está nublada, no puedes formar ideas claras, te sientes agotada, abatida, desolada. Tomas una gran bocanada de aire y sueltas un largo suspiro.

Los viste, y viste alzar sus brazos en señal de victoria, su victoria traducida en tu derrota. Vuelves en sí al notar tus mejillas humedecidas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas llorando? Musitas para ti misma. Estúpida Sam Puckett, las cosas buenas no fueron hechas para ti, piensas mientras con tu natural fiereza limpias cualquier rastro de fragilidad en tu rostro.

Rememoras los pocos momentos en los que has sido genuinamente feliz, la primera vez que besaste a alguien y la última, das un golpe furioso a la corneta de tu motocicleta, tratando de drenar la rabia que comienza a rugir en tu interior.

¿Quien diría que alguien como tú se sentiría al fin profundamente lastimada? Sientes odio, más no a personas, sino a la incapacidad de odiarlas. La imagen de una sonriente castaña invade tu cabeza, la cual sacudes haciendo el intento encolerizado por sacarla de allí. Ella sería muy feliz a partir de ahora, siempre obtiene lo que desea, no te molesta, pero dejó la peor parte para ti, un sentimiento de frustración e incredulidad que todavía no asimilas del todo. Se desvanece la sonrisa de Carly, para dar lugar a las palabras que ahora das por falsas. Un _"Te amo"_ hace eco en tus oídos. Nunca fuiste la real dueña de ese sentimiento, dices entre dientes. Lloras aún con más fuerza ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente ser alguien "normal"?¿Alguien con pulidos modales?¿Alguien por quien él estaría dispuesto a decir,_ "Al diablo con tus palabras Sam, no quiero que terminemos"_?

Tratas de traer a tu mente una imagen feliz, visualizas una familia sentada alrededor de un árbol navideño, una madre normal, amorosa y comprensiva; un padre de cuerpo presente, con dos pequeñas niñas sentadas en su regazo, Pam sonríe tiernamente ante la escena, el calor del fuego de la chimenea, no puede compararse con la calidez del amor que se tienen.

La luz cambia y despiertas del ensueño, afrontas con tu característico aplomo la cruda realidad, sacando cuentas, no tienes nada más que a ti misma. Eso no te hace sentir diferente. Nunca fuiste la protagonista, ni siquiera de tu propia historia. Inmersa en tus pensamientos no ves venir el automóvil al que te diriges de frente, ya es demasiado tarde para reaccionar, en segundos sientes crujir tu cuerpo contra el duro pavimento, el dolor es insoportable, más no puedes siquiera articular palabra alguna, tienes apenas fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Tres, quizá cuatro personas, se acumulan a tu alrededor, escuchas el grito despavorido de tu peculiar amigo quien desesperado grita tu nombre. Se arrodilla frente a ti buscando tu frágil mirada. Promete que todo va a estar bien con quebrada voz, para desaparecer momentos después de tu vista. Nada va a estar bien, lo comprendes, el vago presentimiento de que tu vida está por terminar lo ves venir con resignación. Un triste final, para una triste vida, afirmas dentro de ti. Aún así sacas de algún lugar recóndito, el ánimo suficiente para reír débilmente con sarcasmo, te ríes de ti. No eres invencible, la fortaleza de Sam Puckett se desmorona segundo a segundo.  
Los minutos pasan, la respiración se te torna entrecortada, parpadeas con fuerza tratando de ahogar el dolor que a oleadas se desata dentro de ti. Con los ojos aún cerrados sientes una calidez ya reconocida por tu piel, un par de manos levantan suavemente tu cabeza. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con una mirada café ensombrecida por las lágrimas, lágrimas gruesas que comienzan a caer sobre tu rostro. —_¡No te vayas!— _Escuchas suplicar. —_¡Quédate conmigo!— _Palabras llenas de amargo sabor apuñalan como estacas tu corazón. Diriges la que quizá sea tu última mirada hacía él, te pierdes en ella como si no hubiera un mañana, y sabes perfectamente que no lo habrá. Adiós Fredward musitas. Un estremecedor escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza. Al parecer él comprende tus palabras, llora frente a ti desoladoramente, cierras los ojos, mientras tus respiraciones se reducen, respirar duele. —_Te amo—_ es la última frase que inunda tus oídos. No hay mejor despedida que esa y lo sabes.


	2. Amor eterno

**Aquí el trágico suceso desde el punto de vista de Freddie. ****No hay peor castigo a nuestras estupideces, que perder a la persona amada, lo digo con propiedad porque yo viví en carne propia esa situación.  
**

* * *

**_"Si supiera que hoy fuera la última vez que te voy a ver dormir, te abrazaría fuertemente y rezaría al Señor para poder ser el guardián de tu alma._**

**_Si supiera que ésta fuera la última vez que te vería salir por la puerta, te daría un abrazo, un beso y te llamaría de nuevo para darte muchos más._**

**_Si supiera que ésta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente._**

**_Si supiera que éstos son los últimos minutos que te veré, te diría cuanto te quiero y no asumiría tontamente que ya lo sabes."_**

**_Gabriel García Márquez._**

* * *

Un largo suspiro acompaña tus pensamientos, estás absorto en ellos acostado en tu cálida cama, sientes que apenas han pasado segundos y todavía respiras el perfume de la castaña, asumes que flotas en una nube, te reconforta el sentimiento de que has recibido un reconocimiento justo a tu persistencia, un poco de esperanza, que se resume en fugaces segundos. Tomas otra gran bocanada de aire. Consideras la idea de que quizá renació tu ilusión infantil. Cabeceas un poco por la imagen que llega a tu mente. Ves a tu rubia amiga riendo estridentemente. La culpa te resulta abrumadora. Vuelves a tierra. No la has olvidado. De nuevo te sientes frustrado. Divagas. Saltas de un lado a otro, recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaba Carly, pero añoras la insuperable sensación de plenitud que te otorgaba Sam.

Tu teléfono repiquetea con insistencia, lo que te hace reaccionar, sientes que tu sangre se congela, tu corazón palpita de una manera tan salvaje que tienes la sensación irreal de que está a punto de salir por tu boca. Sam ha tenido un accidente muy grave, advierte Gibby quien nerviosamente clama por tu auxilio, tus manos tiemblan. No sabes que decir. Cuelgas y corres a su encuentro.

Un escenario desolador nubla tu vista, a lo lejos oyes la sirena de lo que podría ser una ambulancia, un sentimiento penoso te causa la sensación de que tu pecho se ha rasgado en dos mitades. La ves y quisieras que fuera un mal sueño, está tendida en el suelo a pocos metros de la motocicleta que tanto proclamó amar. Gruesas lágrimas brotan por tus ojos, levantas su cabeza suavemente. Su respiración es cada vez más lenta. Sus dorados caireles se cuelan por tus dedos. Si pudieras cambiarte por ella lo harías sin dudar. —_¡No te vayas!— _Suplicas —_¡Quédate conmigo!—_ Ruegas inútilmente. Ella fija una mirada suplicante sobre ti y entonces lo entiendes, está sufriendo, debe marcharse, un hilo de sangre bordea la comisura de sus labios. Con dificultad articula sus últimas palabras. En respuesta te acercas suavemente y el sentimiento más real que ha nacido dentro de ti lo depositas en su oído. —_Te amo.—_ Musitas por última vez. Ella oprime delicadamente tu mano, la presión es casi imperceptible, pero tienes la certeza de que te ha oído e interpretas su gesto como un acto de reciprocidad, todo está perdido, solo aprietas el cuerpo ya sin alma contra tu pecho, mientras gotas llenas de intangible, pero violentamente real dolor caen sobre el mismo. El aire se vuelve pesado al respirarlo, sabes que no volverás a sentir un amor como el que por Sam Puckett sientes.


End file.
